This invention relates to a railing system, and in particular to a skeletal railing system.
Railing systems of the type disclosed herein are usually formed of iron tubing by welding sections of the tubing together, often using elbows, T-connectors and other couplers which are also formed of metal. The building of all metal railing systems of this type is labour intensive and consequently expensive.
Alternate structures are described, for example, in Canadian Patent No. 858,170, which issued to J. B. Schroer on Dec. 15, 1970, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,999,671, issued to J. H. Blayden on Sep. 12, 1961 and 4,461,461, which issued to L. Caron on Jul. 24, 1984. The Blayden connector system relies on a plurality of elements which would be expensive to produce and difficult to assemble. The Caron railing possesses the advantage of using plastic pipe. However, the Caron system requires special T-connectors and cross connectors.